


Sweet but Psycho

by LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: Mark was ready for anything. He was ready to call the guards if the man went out of control, he was ready to hear sarcasm and jokes, he was ready for insults. What he wasn't ready for, was this."My father used to beat me as a child."Where Dr. Mark Tuan is a psychologist at Arkum Asylum and he'd just been assigned to a certain Mr. J.(what was meant to be a suicide squad au, but I found I'll never finish it so I thought I might as well post what I got)





	Sweet but Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't let me add my own tags on mobile so I'll probably update the tags if I ever get to it on my laptop. Anyways here's this little drabble thing that I wrote awhile ago and never continued, hope you enjoy.

Mark walked through the thick metal door leading into the room where his career would begin. He had begged and pleaded and finally was allowed to talk to the one man who would make his psychiatric prowess known worldwide. 

The Joker. 

No one knew his real name, no one knew anything about him at all. Yet, Mark knew he would be the one to find out. The man intrigued him greatly, regardless of the numerous burglaries, homicides, and other offenses he was charged with. When Batman had finally caught him, he pleaded insane and was sent to Arkham Asylum which just so happened to be where Mark worked. 

Okay, well, Mark may have called in a thousand favors to pull that off but like he said, he was intrigued by the man and he couldn't wait to find out what was in that twisted mind of his. 

The door across the room opened abruptly and there he was. Mark felt his breath escape him as he laid eyes on the infamous Joker. 

The man was restrained by a straight jacket yet still had a wide grin. Or was that just the smile forever engraved on his face? His shocking green hair was damp, he must've just showered. Mark unconsciously started to smooth out his lab coat before catching himself- what was he doing? He quickly glanced to make sure the Joker hadn't noticed and relaxed when the other maintained his unaffected manner. He clenched his fists to make sure he wouldn't show anymore signs of nervousness or, god forbid, start preening in front of the other man. He shouldn't care if he looked good to the Joker, he just needed to look professional and authoritative. He stood up straighter and gazed down on the man with an emotionless gaze, to which the other just smirked. That made Mark falter momentarily, which did not escape the Joker's notice as his smirk grew. 

The guard shoved the Joker into the chair at the opposite end of the table and looked to Mark for confirmation to leave. Mark nodded and the guard left, metal door closing behind him with a clang. 

Mark attempted to sit down in his chair in a calm manner, trying not to let the shakiness of his hands show as he pulled out his chair. He could do this, he trained for this, he's been waiting for this, this was his moment. 

He sat down and pulled out his notepad, clearing his throat. "My name is Dr. Mark Tuan and I'm going to b-"

He was abruptly cut off by the Joker leaning forward eagerly, "What a pretty name!" He grinned. "Do your friends call you Markie?"

Mark was taken off guard, "I-I don't have a lot of friends." He inwardly cursed himself. Why the hell did he say that?

"Well, Markie, you got one now." The grin remained, almost twisted in nature as the man slowly leaned back in his seat. 

Mark felt his heart jump at the words, purely because he could gain the Joker's trust this way, of course. "I- uh." He quickly cleared his throat and straightened his notebook nervously. "So tell me about yourself, Mr.-?" He glanced at the man, noticing that his eyes never left his own nor did the twisted grin ever leave his face. 

"You can call me Mr. J, sweetheart."

Of course he wouldn't give his real name, but a nickname was something right? It made Mark feel s̶p̶e̶c̶i̶a̶l̶ like he was getting closer to learning the Joker's secrets and becoming a renowned psychologist. He could see it now, 'Dr. Mark Tuan, the man who cracked the clown.'

"Okay, Mr. J," the Joker's smile darkened, "why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Mark was ready for anything. He was ready to call the guards if the man went out of control, he was ready to hear sarcasm and jokes, he was ready for insults. What he wasn't ready for, was this. 

"My father used to beat me as a child."

The tone was resigned and the Joker lost his smile. Mark couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man, pity etched on his face unconsciously as his heart hurt for him. 

Unbeknownst to him, this is exactly what the Joker wanted.


End file.
